Broken Vows
by chiisana-kagome
Summary: The well is burned in a fire, Kagome can't get back to Feudal Japan. Kikyou convinces Inu-Yasha that she's not coming back, and they fall in love again. Kagome comes back and sees them kissing and runs. What's Kagome going to do? Inuyasha kills Kikyou?!
1. The Fire of Departing

Broken Vows  
  
by : chiisana kagome  
  
Chapter 1 - The Fire of Departing  
  
" Inu-Yasha watch out!! " Shippou calls out as a claw swipes inches away from Inu-Yasha's face. With out a moment to hesitate another claw swipes down knocking Inu-Yasha to the ground. Shippou let out a little gasp in fear of Inu-Yasha being hurt. Miroku watched concern for him; Sango grasped the handle of her boomerang in case help became needed, Myoga, who was sitting on Miroku's left shoulder, shuttered at the thought of defeat. Inu-Yasha took a step back then lunged at the demon with the transformed Tetsaiga, slicing off the demon's right arm, the demon let out a high pitch scream. Inu-Yasha smirked at the demon as it let out a scream and then aimed to slice the demon in half, but the demon fled into the old dry well, the very well where Kagome could travel from her era to feudal Japan and back. The place where Kagome and her family lived.  
  
" Oh no you don't!" Inu-Yasha hollered as he hoped down the well in chased of the demon. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou ran up to the well and peered down as the site of Inu-Yasha became so dim, none of them could go after him for they didn't have a piece of the sacred Shikon-No-Tama shard. They all stared down the well in hope that Inu-Yasha would return safely, and small sigh came from Sango.  
  
When Inu-Yasha and the demon came out of the well the demon immediately ran into the Higurashi house. Inu-Yasha chased it, in hope of finding Kagome near by for a need of help. Finally the demon spoke up, and when it did it had such a voice that echoed in such a way that it sounded like the sound of death.  
  
"Where are the Shikon-No-Tama shards, I can feel it, they are near by" the demon spoke. Inu-Yasha glared at the demon and knew that he had to hold it back and keep it from reaching Kagome. For if that demon got a hold of Kagome and the Shikon-No-Tama shards, Kagome's life would be in grave danger. "I know you know where it is, so just tell me!" the demon demanded this time, "Tell me now or I will kill you!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked "You kill me, Ha!" Inu-Yasha hurled the giant sword at the demon, which was easily avoided. The demon fled back into the shrine, but Inu-Yasha continued to chase it with the Tetsaiga swung over his back. When inside the shrine again, the demon backed up into a corner looking as if he was trapped, with a irritated look on his face. The demon then flailed out in a temper as if it knew it had no where to run, while flailing the demon knocked over a lite candle stand, shattering it to the ground, setting all that it touched on fire. The demon the backed away horrified by the fire and hoped back down the dry well. Inu-Yasha could only watch the demon flee for he knew before the fire spread anymore that he needed to save Kagome's family. Inu-Yasha dashed into the house coming across Sota, he picked the young boy up and threw him over his shoulder without even explaining, the ran through the rest of the house flinging the other family members, over his shoulder, but he held Kagome's cat gently in his arms, for he had come to a liking with her cat. Inu-Yasha then put everyone down safely on the ground and stared motionlessly at the fire. Kagome's mother then stood up, thanked Inu-Yasha and walked across the street to the neighbors to call Kagome to come home.  
  
Meanwhile at Kagome's school  
  
"Miss Kagome Higurashi" a woman from the office called in from the door. Kagome stood to her feet in fear of she was in trouble or something.  
  
"Y-Yes" Kagome spoke in a nervous voice.  
  
" Your family called, they want you to come home immediately" she recalled. Kagome's face went blank, in fear of someone being hurt, or even one of her family members dead. Kagome packed up her backpack with all her books and notes and proceeded to walk out of the classroom, she turned back to look at her class, her classmates looked slightly worried for what the problem could be. Kagome then sighed and walked out of the room. As she walked home the thought of her family injured or even dead frightened her. As she walked closer to her home she could see smoke and fire rising from the shrine, she then ran the rest of the way home eager to find what had happened. She ran up the steps to her house and the first person she saw was Inu-Yasha. She ran up to him and asked in a terrified voice;  
  
"Inu-Yasha what happened?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her relieved that she was ok, and the looked back at the shrine and sighed "I'm sorry" Kagome had never heard Inu-Yasha speak those words often and when he did it gave her chills for a strange reason. Inu-Yasha then continued " A demon from feudal Japan went down the dry well, it said it was looking for the Shikon-No-Tama shards, it became frightened when I backed it up into a corner and it lost it's temper and knocked over a candle, setting everything on fire." Kagome stared wide-eyed at Inu-Yasha and without a word she ran to the dry well. She covered her face from the fire and made her way down the stairs to the dry well. Inu- Yasha followed her, standing close to her to protect her from the fire with his kimono. Kagome covered her eyes from the heat as she looked at the well.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you have to go back to feudal Japan!!" Kagome ordered him. Inu-Yasha stared at her then looked back at the well. Kagome then dragged Inu-Yasha to the well; Inu-Yasha resisted by grabbing onto the sides of the well.  
  
" Kagome stop! You have to come and help collect the shards" Inu- Yasha barks as he claws onto the sides of the well deeper.  
  
Kagome then took a deep breath, put her hands to her hip and commanded " SIT" when these words came from her mouth Inu-Yasha was pulled down by the cursed bead necklace, Inu-Yasha only had time to look up for a quick glance, the last glance that he saw of Kagome. As he took the short glance he caught her face expression precisely, In her eyes were tears and her eyes glazed with sorrow, by just her eyes you could tell that they meant by ' I promise to find a way back to you', and with that last glance Inu-Yasha was back in feudal Japan. He awoke on the bottom of the well with a headache, never in his life had he fallen to the bottom of the well, maybe it was because he was so busy looking at Kagome's expression that he lost his attention for everything else. Inu-Yasha put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
' She was crying wasn't she...? ' He managed to mummer out.  
  
" Inu-Yasha!?" Shippou hollered down the well to him. Inu-Yasha looked up slightly shock to see that they were still there when he left. Sango, Miroku, Myoga, and Shippou looked down relieved that he was all right. But the Shippou disrupted the silence " Inu-Yasha what happened to the demon, did u kill it?" Inu-Yasha nodded and Shippou eyes widened and he smiled. To see a little fox demon like Shippou smiling made Inu-Yasha smile a bit himself. Inu-Yasha then leaped out of the well and dusted himself off.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and asked " Inu-Yasha where is Kagome?"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around at looked to the sky, and then spoke up " She's staying with her family for the moment. She said she needed to spent more time with them." Miroku looked puzzled by Inu-Yasha's word, they didn't seem to convince him much, but he shrugged and decided to accept this story, for the time being. Sango didn't think that was much like Kagome at all, Shippou let out a little cry for he knew Kagome would be gone for more than just a day. Inu-Yasha ignored he's cries and looked out to the horizon to the setting sun, and as the cool breeze blew his hair to his cheeks he held it back and closed his eyes in thought. ' Was Kagome really crying or was it that I was seeing things? '  
  
Meanwhile in Present Japan  
  
As the fire dies down Kagome walks up to the dry well, putting her hands on the rim of the well. " Maybe I can still get there" and with that she jump down the well onto the warm debre that cultured the ground. Kagome knelt there for a moment and then got up from that spot " Maybe I can't go back now." Kagome crawled back out of the well and walked into the bathroom. ' How will I ever get back..? ' She turned on the faucet to the tube and took her clothes off then sat in the tube thinking ' But why cant I go back, the well its self wasn't destroyed, only the base..'  
  
Sota knocked on the door and called in " Kagome are you going to feudal Japan tomorrow?"  
  
Kagome sighed and sank lower into the tube " No Sota. I'm staying here for the weekend.."  
  
" Oh ok, then I guess I don't have to inform you about the test you'll be having tomorrow"  
  
Kagome stood up in the tube " WHAT!?! "  
  
" Don't worry, I was only kidding, chill out Kagome"  
  
" OOO! I hate you Sota!! Don't do that, you really had me worried!"  
  
" Ok ok, I'm sorry" Sota began to walk off then turned back " Oh yah Kagome, dinner's ready" then walked off. 


	2. Gone Away

Chapter 2 - Gone Away  
  
(Later in feudal Japan)  
  
Inu-Yasha, Sango, Myoga, Shippou, and Miroku are all sitting on the floor of Lady Kaede's house. Kaede sitting on her bed, with her hand to her mouth in deep thought. Inu-Yasha looks out the window not even blinking. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku sit at the table eating. Sango looks up and turns to Inu-Yasha " Inu-Yasha is something the matter?" Inu-Yasha doesn't even take a moment to look at her, but continues to look out the window. Sango takes a moment to finish her meal, stands up and walks over to Inu- Yasha. " Inu-Yasha there's a different reason why Kagome isn't here isn't there?"  
  
Inu-Yasha glances over at Sango then stands up and walks out of the room. Sango begins to walk after him, but Miroku stands to his feet and grabs Sango by the wrist. " Let him be Sango." Miroku says calmly as he lets go of her wrist. Sango looks at Miroku then looks to the door where Inu-Yasha walked out of, and sighed.  
  
Kaede stirred around then got up from her bed. Shippou blinked and got up from the floor " Kaede, do you know what happened to Kagome?" the little fox asked.  
  
Kaede smiled at the little fox and patted his head. "Ye know not Shippou.it's up to Inu-Yasha if he decides to tell us the whole story, ye cannot make him tell agents his will" Shippou sighed and looked out the window to where Inu-Yasha was sitting in a tree.  
  
Later that night  
  
As everyone lay asleep, Inu-Yasha was still sitting in the tree, staring toward the full moon. As Inu-Yasha was gazing at the moon, Kikyou was wandering through the forest in search of souls to devour, coming out of the forest Kikyou came upon Inu-Yasha. She looked up to him, clenching her fist. Feeling betrayed still, but at the same time she still felt love for him. Kikyou called up to him " Inu-Yasha! " Inu-Yasha recognized that voice and looked down, his eyes grew when he saw Kikyou, and he looked at her with out blinking for a minute. Inu-Yasha hopped down from the tree and stood in front of Kikyou.  
  
" What are you doing here, did you come to try and kill me again" Inu- Yasha spoke in a slight attitude for all he heard come from Kikyou' s mouth bout him is ' Why did you betray me?!' and ' I'm going to kill you!'  
  
" I came here to kill Kagome" Kikyou spoke in a angry tone. Inu-Yasha turned away looking once more to the full moon. Kikyou realized that there was something wrong, and for once in a long time her eyes glazed with sorrow for him.  
  
Inu-Yasha finally turned back around and said " Kagome isn't here, she's with her family." Inu-Yasha then paused closed his eyes and thought of the last sight he saw of her, her crying, he then opened his eyes again realizing to whom he was speaking to and spoke once again " but if she was here, I wouldn't let you hurt her "  
  
Kikyou clenched her fist and looked at the ground. Inu-Yasha and Kikyou stood there for about five minutes not moving. Kikyou then looked up with a glare in her eyes " So you would protect her with your life, but you would let me die! "  
  
Inu-Yasha grinded his teeth " That's not true! But if your going to try and hurt Kagome, I wont allow that! " Kikyou glared at him then started to walk away but then turned back around.  
  
" If the well is destroyed, how do you think she can come back Inu- Yasha? From what I see, she's not coming back anytime soon so you have no reason to protect her anymore " When Inu-Yasha heard these words he became frozen in the thought, he had never considered her never coming back, he always thought there would be a way. Inu-Yasha stood there blank faced, not even realizing that Kikyou was walking up to him.  
  
" Not coming back." was all that Inu-Yasha could say.  
  
" Why protect her if she's not coming back? " Kikyou continued. All of this had become convincing to Inu-Yasha, the thought of Kagome not coming back did seem more possible to live with now after what Kikyou said. Kikyou leaned closer, the images of them once being together burned in her mind, she hated him but at the same time she still loved him. Kikyou then got a slight blushed look on her face and asked " Inu-Yasha.. Do you think you could ever love me, like how you used to.?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down, staring at Kikyou, he couldn't believe that she just said those words. He wanted to hear those words ever since he found out that Kikyou was resurrected. She was close enough for him to put his arms around her waist, as he did so he could feel her slightly jump. " Kikyou.. I have always loved you" He then looked deeper into her eyes waiting for a response from her.  
  
Meanwhile in Present Japan  
  
Kagome sat at the table and began blow-drying her hair. Her mother put rice and other foods on the table. She looked at the food with no concern. Kagome got up from the table " I'm sorry, I'm not hungry, have dinner without me " Sota stared at her with concern as she left the room, sighed and continued to eat.  
  
Kagome walked back into the burned down shrine and looked around at everything, hoping something had changed. She was to upset to eat, to upset to study, to upset to do anything, she needed to see him again, she needed to see him even if it meant taking a risk to see him. Kagome hopped down into the dry well. She began to pull away the debris that was at the bottom of the well. As soon as she started to pull away the debris the ground started to feel transparent and it began to glow. She quickly stood to her feet, for it had been awhile since she had passed though eras. In fact, it had been a week, but to her it felt like years. But before she could even begin to crawl out of the well she was transported into the feudal Japan era.  
  
She crawled out of the well, a bout to break out in tears, for she had longed to see him again. " I made it.I'm finally back in feudal Japan" Kagome continued along walking until she came across something she'd wished she would never see. Her eyes filled with tears and with pain as she stared at the site of Inu-Yasha and Kikyou in each other' s arms kissing.  
  
She stepped back, and without blinking she continued to be struck with fear until Inu-Yasha had finally realized that she was there. He pushed Kikyou away from his body and started at Kagome trying to find away to explain all of this. " K-Kagome!" Kagome took another step backwards; the tears ran from her eyes in a way that pained Inu-Yasha to see. He tried to get closer to her, but she turned and ran back to the dry well. As she hoped down the well she let the rest of the tears that she held back free. The image still remained in her mind, it crushed her to think of it, but she still did. She wanted nothing more to do with Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha began to run to the well to catch up to her, he clenched his fist so hard that they began to bleed. How was he to know that Kagome would see this, but he let his guard down and completely forgot about Kagome as he hugged Kikyou. ' Kagome will never forgive me, nevertheless speak to me again' He thought as he hopped along the top of the trees to the well.  
  
Kagome hopped out of the well, back in present Japan and ran straight to her room. In the process she accidentally knocked over Sota, who was walking down the stairs, and didn't even apologize. She flung open her door and threw herself onto her bed in tears. Sota saw that Kagome was crying when he knocked her over and crept up to her door, listening to her sobs and sighed. 


	3. Regaining Hope

Chapter 3 - Regaining Hope  
  
Kagome laid still on her bed for at the least two hours, thinking about what she was going to do, she thought about burning the rest of the well so that Inu-Yasha would never be able to come and try make her feel worst than she already did. She knew it was typical for most guys to apologize and say that they could still be friends and all; she saw it all the time in movies. She knew what was going to happen; she knew he was going to come back and demand of her help to find the Shikon-No-Tama shards. It was so typical and so stubborn of him.  
  
" Inu-Yasha, don't you dare come back.. I hate you; I don't want to see you ever again.but he does love Kikyou.. Inu-Yasha loves her, he never loved me, I'm only his jewel finder. He doesn't need me, he can go find them on his own!". Kagome sniffed back the new tears that were forming, she wanted to get up and continue her life as if this whole thing had never happened. But she didn't, she laid there on her bed longer.  
  
Meanwhile in Feudal Japan  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped as he came across the dry well. He peered down the well and then sat on the ground. ' What if Kagome doesn't want me to come back, what if she wants me to leave her alone.Kagome please forgive me, I'm so sorry' Inu-Yasha then looked up staring at the clouds, taking time to think of this all. He thought of Kagome crying, he griped his pants hard, feeling like it was all his fault, then Inu-Yasha stood back up.  
  
" What am I thinking?! I want her back, no I need her back, I need her!" with these words that came out as a blurb, his face became blushed for he never thought he actually would say such a thing about Kagome. Nevertheless, Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and jumped down the dry well. As he passed through the well all he could think of was Kagome and trying to find a way to tell her that he needed her back. When he came out into the present Japan era he immediately hopped out and ran straight for Kagome's room. Taking a deep breath one last time, Inu-Yasha began to turn the doorknob when he heard from inside her room a jerk as if someone was asleep and was suddenly disturbed. " Kagome its me.. please let me in". Inu-Yasha began to opened the door.  
  
" GO AWAY!!" Kagome screamed with all her remaining breath from after crying so much. Inu-Yasha ignored this and continued to open the door. Kagome sat up from her bed, grabbed a pillow from her bed and waited for Inu-Yasha to come in so that she could throw it at him. When Inu-Yasha finally opened the door all the way Kagome chucked the pillow at him, which was a waist of time seeing how Inu-Yasha caught it in a mere second.  
  
Kagome pouted and looked out the window trying to ignore Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha had a slight smile on his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome listen to me, its not what you think."  
  
" I know that you and Kikyou love each other so why don't you just leave me alone!"  
  
" You're wrong! Maybe I still have some feelings for Kikyou, but I don't love her anymore,..Not like the way I used to."  
  
Kagome ignored all the other words Inu-Yasha said beside ' I still have feelings for Kikyou', she thought of those words only, and started to feel the tears rush to her eyes. But she refused to show Inu-Yasha her tears and she choked them back. But it was easy enough for Inu-Yasha to see she was holding them back, he'd been around humans long enough to know when they were about to cry.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and continued to speak " But that's not what's important, what's important is this, both Kikyou and I thought that you weren't coming back to feudal Japan and when Kikyou finally said that you weren't I was finally convinced by it, I didn't think to every extent.. I did not intend for that to happen."  
  
When Kagome heard Inu-Yasha say, " I did not intend for that to happen" in a way she thought of it as if he was apologizing to her. Her interpretation of what he said shocked her; Inu-Yasha had never asked for anyone to forgive him, he had to o much pride to do so.  
  
But the effect of Inu-Yasha saying that name that Kagome had so come to hate so badly entered back into her mind, that name, Kikyou. That name struck her hard, filling her with so much hatred and jealously. The shocked look on her face quickly changed to a fiercely enraged look in her eyes. " Kikyou! This is all about Kikyou isn't it?! You'll believe anything that Kikyou says wont you!"  
  
Inu-Yasha had never seen anyone get so enraged in just a mere moment, but regardless to this he needed to prove that Kagome was wrong, and that he cared for her deeply. Inu-Yasha quickly put his arms around Kagome, pulling her to his chest. He shut his eyes tightly as he chose his words carefully, carefully not to hurt Kagome any further. It seemed as if it was a sound proof room, for there was not a single sound in the room for quite a time period, but that silence was broken by Kagome.  
  
In a small and shaky voice Kagome spoke ".Inu-Yasha.. what are you doing?" her voice was slightly more than a whisper. A whisper that was so shaken up by her emotions at that point.  
  
Inu-Yasha then pulled her head away from his chest; he looked down at her in a way as if he felt her pain. As Kagome looked up at him in the moonlight light from her window reflected on him in such a way that made him look as if he wasn't real, like as if it was a dream or something to her. She blinked a couple of times to assure herself that it was real. Inu- Yasha took a deep breath and finally came to what he felt that he really needed to say, " Kagome please forget about Kikyou, I know you despise of her greatly, but please forget about her. Please come back to feudal Japan!"  
  
Kagome was now completely stunned by what Inu-Yasha said. It wasn't possible that Inu-Yasha would apologize; yet he did, but to beg for something or someone. That was unheard of. Inu-Yasha of all demons would never beg for anything, as a fact of the matter, no demon would ever beg for anything, unless you were a downcast and begged for your life and had no pride, which had only happened once that Kagome knew of. Inu-Yasha clanged onto Kagome's shirt tighter. Inu-Yasha had felt that it was all his fault that he had made Kagome cry and he wanted never to make her cry again. Kagome couldn't help but continue to cry, and when she did so. The very first tear that fell from her eye was caught by Inu-Yasha. She looked up with a silenced look in her eyes, a silence which made Inu-Yasha forget about everything else but her. Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome and waited for her answer to come.  
  
Kagome then looked back down, the tears continued to fall from her cheeks but she didn't seem so upset anymore, it was as if she found relief in Inu- Yasha's words and then Kagome nodded and hugged Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha let out a little gasp surprised that she was hugging him. But after all the times Kagome hugged him, he started to get used to it. Inu-Yasha smiled and in a soft voice said " Let goes back, back to feudal Japan Kagome.." 


	4. Enraged Fire

Chapter 4 - Enraged Fire  
  
Inu-Yasha got up from the bed and lightly pulled kagome up with him "Lets go back now" Kagome lightly nodded her head and stood up. She smiled at Inu-Yasha as he was already heading for the door, Inu-Yasha turned back around and smiled. Inu-Yasha's smile seemed slightly abnormal seeing how no one ever sees him smiling. Both of them walk side by side as they walk down the hallways of the Higurashi house. Sota opened the door of his room and saw Kagome and Inu-Yasha walk by.  
  
" Kagome!! Are you ok? Just a moment ago you were crying!" Sota asked in concern. Kagome patted Sota on the shoulder in a lovingly sister way.  
  
" I'm ok Sota. I'm going to go back to feudal Japan with Inu-Yasha; can you inform grandpa that I did?"  
  
" Yah sure. When are you going to come back?"  
  
" I'll be back by Sunday ok? Well see you later, take care of yourself Sota!" and with saying that Inu-Yasha and Kagome continued to walk down the hallway and out of the Higurashi house, and straight into the shrine. Kagome's grandfather and mother both stare blankly as they closed the door behind them.  
  
Inu-Yasha the opened the door to the shrine, when they were both in front of the well Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand as a need of comfort, Kagome didn't feel that she could stand it if she saw Kikyou again, she thought she might do something horrible. She grasped tighter onto his hand as she thought about Kikyou. Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome noticing her scared facial expression, and trying to comfort her he said the only that he knew would be the truth.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be ok, I wont let anything happen to you" Inu-Yasha then looked back toward the well, sighed and continued " Are you ready?" Kagome nodded and with a final deep breath from the two of them they hopped down the dry well. As they pass through the well it went by so quickly as if it was only a quick flash. Inu-Yasha hops out of the well in the feudal Japan era and helped Kagome out.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!" a voice from behind them came with an angry tone. Inu- Yasha turned around to see who it was that was so furious with him. To his surprise it was Kikyou. Kikyou stood there with an angry glare in her eyes and a bow in hand with an arrow aimed straight at Kagome. Kagome looked up at the arrow stunned and refused to move from the well.  
  
"Kikyou what are you doing!?" Inu-Yasha glared trying not to move, cause he took a good guess that if he did Kikyou would aim her arrow at him. Kikyou glared at him in a jealous way.  
  
"I'm going to finish off this girl here and now, she's only going to get in the way of us Inu-Yasha! If you love me, you'll let me kill her so that we can be together the way it was before she came!" Kikyou yelled as she gripped the tail of the arrow that was rested against the handle of the bow, Kikyou couldn't hold onto the stretch bow much longer, she had be holding it in place for a long time now and her hands began to shake from the constriction of the bow.  
  
"Kikyou! This has nothing to do with Kagome! This is all because of Naraku! You and Kagome are the only ones to have the power to see the Shikon-No-Tama shards, killing wont do anything but make it harder to find the remaining shards! And besides, I'm not going to allow you to touch her!"  
  
" You still don't care about me do you Inu-Yasha! Rather risk your life for this girl than me! If that's the case, She must die!" as she yelled those words Kikyou released the arrow from the bow, Kagome didn't even see the arrow because it came at such a fast speed, it was also impossible to stop the arrow for placed on it was a spell; a spell that gave the arrow a purpose to destroy her. Inu-Yasha didn't even realize it quick enough himself, he would never of thought that Kikyou would go so far enough to kill Kagome, Inu-Yasha often though her threats were void. The only sounds in the forest that could be heard were the sound of a thud, a slight gasp, and a loud scream shouting Kagome's name.  
  
With in seconds Kagome was pinned motionlessly to a tree by the arrow. Kagome's blood was starting to already soak into the old tree. Inu- Yasha looked in horror for a moment and then ran to Kagome. He grabbed her by the shoulders and put his dog-like ears to her chest searching for a heartbeat. He then stepped back, and for the first time in a long time Inu- Yasha began to cry. Inu-Yasha refused to give up on Kagome, so he painfully grabbed the arrow that was pierced into Kagome's chest and with his hands shaking and he pulled out the arrow. Kagome slid slowly down the tree, the blood trailing behind her. Inu-Yasha knelt down and put his arms around Kagome's waist, holding her head with his hand " K-Kagome no! I should have been able to stop that arrow! This shouldn't have happened!" From behind he heard a slight chuckle and he turned around with a look of pain upon his face. "Why Kikyou!! Why would you do this to her! She did nothing to you!"  
  
Kikyou still had a slight smirk on her face; she took enjoyment from watching Kagome die in a painful way. " Because she was in the way, and since she was around I could use all my energy, it was as if she was blocking my energy. But now that's all starting to change, I can already feel my energy rising within me!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked painfully in tears but still managed to have a look of hatred on his face. He clenched his fist to the point of them bleeding, grinded his teeth together, he clenched so hard that his whole body started to tremble. Inu-Yasha had so much hate and grief rising within himself that he no long even slightly cared for Kikyou.  
  
" You-You! You bastard!" Inu-Yasha screamed as his tears refused to fall. As he screamed those words a non-familiar feeling rose up inside of him. It was the blood of a full demon taking control of his body. With in moments Inu-Yasha had gone from a hanyou to a full demon. The blood red color of his eyes reflected the moonlight, tinting his eyes a brighter colored red. His fang had grown larger by at least two times their original size. Two on each side of his cheeks were scars of a dark blue color. By this time the tears from his eyes were gone and there was no longer a look of pain in his eyes. Just a look of pure hatred. Kikyou backed up in fear, she never saw Inu-Yasha full demon, and so this of course scared the crap out of her.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked closer to her, his claws were extended, ready to kill. Kikyou's eyes were smaller and she refused to let herself blink because she was so frightened. Kikyou then pulled out another arrow and a lined it on the bow, clutching the tail of the arrow, shaking in fear, and slowly raised it to aim at Inu-Yasha's head. " Don't come near me Inu- Yasha!!" she yelled as she try not to have a tone of fear in her voice. Of course to an enraged full demon, Inu-Yasha took no heed to this voided warning. He only glared at her with a smirk on his face, for he saw the fear of death within her. The fear of one who was dead once and revived again was quite amusing to Inu-Yasha. Kikyou nudged up closer against the tree. " I'm warning you Inu-Yasha!! I'll kill you!!" Inu-Yasha only continued to smirk at such a voided threat. 


	5. Blood Stain

Chapter 5 - Blood Stain  
  
  
Inu-Yasha began to laugh at her, Kikyou, was afraid to die; it was too amusing for Inu-Yasha to hold in. Kikyou snarled and yelled at Inu- Yasha, "Stop laughing at me you have no right to!" Inu-Yasha's smile went to a grin.   
"Oh there's a right to laugh at you, you're afraid to die, although you've been dead before, its quite amusing", Inu-Yasha laughed as he cracked his fingers. Kikyou's shaking hand moved from her arms to the rest of her body, she couldn't hold onto the outstretched bow much longer.   
Kikyou dropped her look of fear, for she came up with a plan to get out of this mess. She raised the arrow directly to Inu-Yasha's head. For all she was knew, was that this wasn't the Inu-Yasha she had loved; this was a demon, a demon she wanted nothing to do with. Inu-Yasha smirked that she would even try to attempt to kill him. "Inu-Yasha you are mistaken, it's not me who will die, but you!" with that Kikyou released the arrow, sending it straight for Inu-Yasha's head. Inu-Yasha did not move from the range of the arrow, rather, he grabbed the arrow mid-shot between his index and middle finger. Inu-Yasha looked up from the arrow and to Kikyou. The grin on his face stretched, which lead to a break out of laughter. Kikyou was completely shocked that Inu-Yasha had caught her arrow.   
Inu-Yasha looked down at the arrow that was clenched in his fist and turned back to Kikyou with a look of amusement. "It's hard to believe that I even thought of you as someone to love. You accused me of betraying you, but, look how it's changed, you're the one who is trying to kill me. Well then, shall I do what you did to me five hundred years ago?" Kikyou was so stricken with fear that she couldn't respond to what Inu-Yasha said.   
"I-I pinned you to that tree for your own good! I was not going to let you destroy the village, becoming a full demon by using the Shikon-No- Tama jewel would have brought chaos to all!" Kikyou yelled trying to defend herself.   
"Don't be ridiculous! You weren't thinking of saving the village, you pinned me there only to protect yourself. And to protect the Shikon-No-Tama jewel because it was your job." Inu-Yasha glared at her as if he wanted her to die so badly for the pain she put him through. Inu-Yasha slightly raised the arrow a bit. Smirked again and said "It was you who shot this arrow at me; it's you who shall die from this arrow!" Inu-Yasha leaped into the air and dived straight down at Kikyou; he sliced the arrow viciously at Kikyou, slashing her across the chest. Kikyou hadn't even seen it coming; it was so fast that Inu-Yasha was a blur when he leaped in the air.   
A second later Kikyou, collapsed to the ground, the blood from her chest soaked through her white kimono permanently staining it blood red. The blood that could not be absorbed into the kimono spilt into a puddle on the ground surrounding her. The pool of blood glistened in the light and rippled slightly with the blowing wind. Inu-Yasha smirked once again, pleased that finally, he had killed her.   
Moments later the blood of the full demon lowered, sending Inu-Yasha collapsing to the floor. Becoming a full demon used up almost all of his strength. Inu-Yasha panted as his eyes slowly started to dilate back to the original size and color. Inu-Yasha leaned against a tree trying to recover his breath. By this point he finally regained his part-human blood and looked over to Kagome and Kikyou, both dead, both dripping blood. Inu-Yasha was in complete shock. He was conscious of when Kagome was slaughtered by Kikyou, but not of how Kikyou had died. Inu-Yasha looked wide-eyed at the sight for close to five minutes and then spoke in a shaken and terrified voice "W-who.who did this!?" Inu-Yasha frantically looked around to find the culprit.   
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Myoga ran up to the frantic Inu-Yasha and stopped dead in their tracks, staring in horror, Shippou could stand it any more, ran to Kagome's side, placing his small head to her chest. Shippou started to slightly sob, not wanting Inu-Yasha to think that he was a baby, he only sobbed. After glancing at Kagome's lifeless body Shippou broke out into uncontrollable tears. Sango looked away feeling that she herself was going to cry from this upsetting sight. Miroku felt the same and put his arms around Sango trying to comfort her, trying to swallow the tears he could feel growing inside. Myoga, of course, had no control over his emotions and cried uncontrollably. Inu-Yasha crawled his way over to Shippou and the dead body, which Shippou cried upon, his energy, still low, wouldn't allow him to stand. As he slowly crawled over, Inu-Yasha felt as if he, too, was going to cry, but Inu-Yasha, stubborn and proud, refused to show his tears even when everyone else did. The tears that wanted to be shed, that needed to be shed.   
Inu-Yasha placed his hand upon Shippou's shoulder, patting it gently. Shippou looked up presuming it was going to be Sango or Miroku, was not expecting Inu-Yasha. The little fox stared up wide-eyed and filled with tears. As he sobbed he managed to cry out, ".Inu-Yasha, she's - but how? - Who did this?" Shippou stopped, unable to say anything else, shivered slightly before bawling out in pain. Inu-Yasha looked from the crying fox to the dead body of Kagome, and it all became overwhelming even to Inu- Yasha. Inu-Yasha broke into tears, he completely forgot about his pride he just broke down crying. Shippou looked up amazed to actually see Inu-Yasha crying. Shippou had never in all his time, known Inu-Yasha to cry. In a strange way it made Shippou feel that it was all right if he himself cried because Inu-Yasha was too.   
By this time everyone was in tears, nobody realized that Kaede was walking toward the scene. Kaede too stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the body of her sister and Kagome lying prone on the ground. The look of terror on her face was worse than anyone else's. "What happened to Kagome and Kikyou?" was all that came from Kaede's mouth. Inu-Yasha stood to his feet wiping away the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono. He walked over to Kaede and stood there for a moment, looking down at the ground then looked up and spoke, "Kaede.isn't there anything we can do, you have healing abilities like Kikyou can't you bring them back?" He couldn't lose Kagome; he needed her too much. Kaede put her hand to her cheek and sighed, "Inu-Yasha, Ye can't assure ye that it will work, but ye will try ye best. Miroku, go get Kikyou, Inu- Yasha, ye carry Kagome. All of ye, follow me." Miroku wiped the tears away and walked solemnly towards Kikyou. Kaede shouted, "Hurry Miroku, ye must do this quickly before it is too late" Miroku muttered under his breath, he didn't much like picking up a dead body. Inu-Yasha slowly scooped up Kagome in his arms, and looked down at her and softly spoke "Kagome please don't give up on me, I need you, more than you can know" He held her closer to his chest, trying to control himself from crying again. As they all walked back to the village nobody said a word. It was several hours before they got to the village and into Kaede's home. Miroku laid Kikyou on the floor beside the bed where Kagome was. Inu-Yasha knelt beside the bed, looking at Kagome, then Kaede, who was working hard to prepare herbs, and then back again to Kagome. Kaede patted Inu-Yasha on the back and spoke kindly to him "Inu-Yasha please, get some rest, ye used up a lot of your energy today, ye need sleep" Inu-Yasha shook his head refusing to leave Kagome's side. A slight smile arose on Kaede's face; she was pleased to know that Inu-Yasha was so deeply concerned for Kagome, and, for the rest of the night, Inu-Yasha remained by Kagome's side as Kaede worked. 


	6. Final Farewell

Chapter 6 - Final Farewell  
  
By morning Inu-Yasha had fallen asleep next to the bed, his head propped against the pillow where Kagome's head was. Kaede smiled, but that smile was empty. Her smile seemed like there was something wrong that she just didn't feel that she could tell him. Kaede patted him on the shoulder and went back to work. This of course woke Inu-Yasha up. He slowly lifted his head to the same level of Kagome's and sadly looked at her. Inu-Yasha blinked a bit, yawned and turned around facing Kaede.  
  
" Oh so ye is awake?" Kaede asked while holding a bunch of herb bottles in her arms. Inu-Yasha nodded and rubbed his eyes and yawned once again. Kaede smiled " Ye has been waiting all night, go back to sleep." Inu- Yasha shook his head again refusing to go to sleep. He wanted to be by Kagome's side as long as possible.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at Kaede and asked with a concerned look on his face " Is Kagome and Kikyou going to be ok.?" Kaede tilts her head down to the ground.  
  
Lifting her head a bit she slowly speaks " Inu-Yasha I have been working my hardest all night, but its still going to take time, you must be patient" Inu-Yasha looked down feeling like there was no hope.  
  
Kaede knelt beside Inu-Yasha " Inu-Yasha, there is good news though, Kagome has almost been completely healed, she'll be conscious by this time tomorrow." Inu-Yasha had a slight smile on his face, relieved to know that Kagome was going to be ok. But that expression changed from joy to concern.  
  
"But what about Kikyou?" Inu-Yasha asked turning to Kikyou. Kaede looked over to Kikyou, sighed an replied  
  
" .I have yet to work on Kikyou's body, her structure is different from Kagome's " Inu-Yasha sighed and stared at Kikyou's lifeless body. In someway Kaede knew what had happened to Inu-Yasha, she knew what Inu-Yasha had done, but she wasn't afraid of him for that. Kaede had a strange way of finding out what someone had done and she never let what he or she did bother her. It was a strange yet good quality that Kaede had. Shippou walked in half asleep, and was rubbing his eyes when he stumbled into Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Hey would you watch where you're going Shippou!!" Inu-Yasha looked down at the little fox. Shippou looked up, no longer tired but upset.  
  
" Is Kagome going to be ok.?" Inu-Yasha noticed that Shippou must have been crying before he came in the room. Shippou was worried about Kagome a lot, just like Inu-Yasha. Shippou turned and looked at Kikyou, when she was sleeping she didn't seem so harmful, she didn't look like such a bad person after all. By this time Sango, and Miroku were up. They both walked into the room with tired expressions on their faces.  
  
Miroku yawned and asked " So how are they doing?.." he plopped himself on the bed next to Kagome. Sango did the same and sat next to Miroku. Inu-Yasha sighed and opened his mouth to answer but Kaede go to it first.  
  
" Its going to take some time to get Kikyou to come back, but Kagome is already in the stage of recovery. Kagome should be better around this time tomorrow" Shippou looked over at Kagome, and smiled.  
  
"She's going to be better, that's great, isn't it Inu-Yasha?!" Shippou smiled up at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
Later that night Kaede was still working as hard as possible to revive her sister, and Inu-Yasha sat there watching her while watching over Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were asleep by that time. The moon shown brightly that night, making a beautiful effect on Kagome, Inu-Yasha smiled and laid his head on Kagome's chest, eventually falling asleep till morning. Kaede had gone into a state of panic, struggling to revive the spirit of her sister, which was harder than she thought to accomplish.  
  
In the morning  
  
Kagome had been the first person to wake up, and when she did she looked over she saw Inu-Yasha was sound asleep, he's head resting on the mattress. She smiled because it reminder her of her younger bother, Sota. The way Inu-Yasha was asleep looked exactly like Sota when he was asleep. Kagome pulled the covers off carefully not to disturb Inu-Yasha's sleep. Kagome started to crawl over the bed when Inu-Yasha's ears twitched from the noise, causing Inu-Yasha to wake up immediately. He squinted his eyes of a few seconds then looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome.you're ok." Inu-Yasha spoke as he rubbed his tired eyes. Kagome was revived but the blood still stained her uniform. The color in Kagome's face hadn't completely gone back to normal, in fact, she was quite pale. Kagome looked up and smiled at Inu-Yasha then flung her arms around him. Inu-Yasha fell back a bit but then was able to regain balance. Inu- Yasha put his arms around her to comfort her and for a strange reason Kagome began to cry.  
  
Kaede and everyone else were out side preparing food, and when Kagome walked out everyone was stunned, Inu-Yasha followed after her. Kaede walked up to Kagome asked in a concerned tone of voice " Kagome ye should be in bed, ye have not recovered all ye strength yet." Kagome shook her head and sat down next to Shippou on a log. Shippou greeted her with a hug, overjoyed to see her up and alive. Inu-Yasha came down and sat next to Kagome on the other side of the log.  
  
While Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou sat together, Miroku, and Sango sat together on another log. They were talking about something that dealt with where they were going to go next. "Sango come on! Let's just go out and grabs some ramen noodles!! Please!" Miroku begged Sango while rubbing her leg. Sango became pestered by Miroku and grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her onto the ground.  
  
" First of all Miroku, I'm not hungry! Second, stop touching my leg!!" Sango screamed as she began to kick Miroku in the stomach. Kagome, Shippou and Inu-Yasha stared over at them. Kagome sighed and broke into a nervous laugh as a cold sweat formed at the side of her head. Inu-Yasha just stared at them blankly, he had seemed Miroku try to pull this type of thing over and over before and it was no different from last time. Shippou just shook his head in disgrace, not even thinking about getting up to stop them from causing a huge problem. They all watched as Sango picked up a mallet from nowhere and started to beat the crap out of Miroku. Shippou started to laugh at such a funny sight; Inu-Yasha and Kagome just shook their heads. Miroku continued to beg of Sango to stop the abuse, which was completely ignored by the irritated Sango.  
  
Kaede walked out with a gloomy look on her face, Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood up immediately and walked to Kaede, Shippou stared wondering what was going on. "Kaede what is it?" Kagome asked puzzled. Kaede could only look up and shake her head, she sighed and said  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Kagome.. There's something I have to tell you.." 


	7. Fatal Memories

Chii: Hey it's been fun writing this fan fiction.but sadly this is the last chapter. Chibi Inu-Yasha: Yay! Now I don't have to wait around with you cause you don't need to draw anymore poses of me, do yah?! Chii: Who said anything bout not drawing you anymore ^_^ Chibi Inu-Yasha: NOO! I wanna go home!! Chii: Shut up.eat this * hands him ramen noodles* Chibi Inu-Yasha: *glomps her for the noodles and hugs them* Chii:.. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my fic, and I will be writing more in the future as soon as I come up with some good plots, so if you have any good plot ideas write to me and ill turn it into a fanfic, love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they were all a great help and very funny! Ttyl! Chibi Inu-Yasha: *sniff* Can you cook them for me please. Chii: *rolls eyes* ok... Chibi Inu-Yasha: HURAY! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7- Fatal Memories  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome starred blankly at Kaede, they we both imaging what Kaede might tell them. Inu-Yasha thought it would be something bout the Shikon-No-Tama jewel for that was all he could think about lately. Kagome thought it would be something about the well. Both of them were greatly mistaken when Kaede spoke. "Inu-Yasha.Kagome.I'm so sorry, but I was not able to save my sister Kikyou, the evil energy inside of her ways to strong to purify. I did my best but it wasn't enough."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome starred in disbelief and horror, neither of them could believe this. Inu-Yasha ran into the house were they had slept the night before, he stood still at the doorway starring miserably in tears at Kikyou's dead body. He just couldn't bring himself to her being dead. He collapsed on the floor by her side and wept, yes Inu-Yasha was actually weeping over the woman who wanted him dead and pinned him to a tree five hundred years ago. Kagome walked in and sighed at the sight of Inu-Yasha weeping. It was almost unreal like, unreal like that Inu-Yasha was actually weeping over someone who hated him.  
  
She starred at him in such a pained way, the tears started to fill her eyes, for even though Kagome was completely enraged every time she saw Kikyou she realized that she really didn't hate her, she was just jealous that Kikyou got Inu-Yasha's attention and not her. Kagome knelt down by Inu- Yasha and put her hand on his shoulder, he pulled away wiping the tears from his eyes and saying in a soft yet shaky voice "Go away Kagome." Kagome nodded and left, she understood that Kikyou meant more to him than to Kagome. Kagome had never even heard of Kikyou till Kaede explained Inu- Yasha's past, but Inu-Yasha had know Kikyou over five hundred years ago. Kagome stood outside of the hut waiting; she waited for half an hour until Inu-Yasha finally came out carrying Kikyou's lifeless body. When Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha all she could do for him was grieve, she felt that it was her fault, her fault for coming back and getting between the two. She wanted to turn away and go back home, she felt Inu-Yasha didn't want to talk to her anymore because of Kikyou's death. She sighed and knelt down, putting her head between her legs and slightly sobbed.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder and in a soft voice spoke " Kagome.please don't feel like this was your doing" Kagome looked up as a tear slipped down her face, Sango knelt down beside her and wiped it away with her finger. Kagome nodded and hugged Sango; they both fell back a bit because of the impact. But then Sango got up pulling Kagome up by the hands and they both smiled.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked off to the woods carrying Kikyou's body, looking down at her slightly tearing still and every few minutes he would look up to the sky and sigh. He continued to walk until he came across the tree that Kikyou had pinned him to over five hundred years ago, he look sincerely and the tree, staring at it for a long time. Inu-Yasha then placed Kikyou's body against the tree, propping her head against the trunk of the tree. Inu- Yasha sat down next to dead body, closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
  
As Inu-Yasha slept the others talked about what must be done with the body. Kagome sat up and said in a slightly pained voice by all the talk of Kikyou, even if she was dead " Inu-Yasha took Kikyou's body to his tree. I think he's planning on burring her there." Kaede then stood to her feet and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, Kagome looked up slightly stunned.  
  
" Kagome ye think that at this point in Inu-Yasha's life that ye should accompany him through this hard time he is facing" Kaede smiled down at the young school girl. Kagome nodded her head and got up from the ground, dusted her self off a bit and walked toward the forest. She took only five steps before realizing that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were following her. " Ye thinks that Kagome should go alone" Kaede shouted as she pulled them all back. Kagome stared at them blankly as a cold sweat ran down the side of her forehead. Kagome then continued into Inu-Yasha's forest barring in mind that when she sees Inu-Yasha he might tell her to leave him alone again, but yet Kagome believe Lady Kaede's words that Inu-Yasha might want her there with him at this sad point in time. Kagome walked into the clearing seeing Inu-Yasha was asleep next to the lifeless Kikyou and sighed. Doing this caused Inu-Yasha to wake up very abruptly, he cocked his head up and looked side to side then forward at Kagome realizing that he had fallen asleep.  
  
Kagome walked over to him and sat down, Inu-Yasha sat up a bit. They both looked around the forest for a bit, as if they were refusing to talk to each other. Then Kagome looked over at him and said something that she hoped would cheer him up a bit ' Inu-Yasha would you like me to cook you some ramen noodles?!" Inu-Yasha didn't even look up but instead continued to look at the ground. He shook his head as he stared down at the ground. Kagome looked shocked ' Inu-Yasha refusing ramen noodles?! That must mean he's really upset about the lost of Kikyou..' Inu-Yasha raised his head to eye level of Kagome, Kagome looked up at him as her heart skipped a beat hoping he would say something to light up the moment.  
  
"Kagome.I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, I really do." Inu-Yasha said as he tried to smile at her but still felt the pain of losing Kikyou. This was something that Kagome was able to notice now. It had become easier for her to tell when a demon is upset. In Inu-Yasha's case his ears turn slightly red and twitch every minute. Kagome sighed and looked down at the ground and spoke in a soft voice  
  
"I'm only trying to help." Inu-Yasha leaned closer; his eyes glazed a bit from the light of the sun. Kagome blushed and back up a bit. In a shaken voice she spoke " W-what?! Is something on my face?" Inu-Yasha shook his head and then realized what he had come close to doing. He shook his head and looked the other direction.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome and then smiled " I know you're trying to help, and I thank you for that. That's nice of you."Inu-Yasha's smile grew larger as he spoke and his cheeks blushed as he said 'thank you'.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled "Anything for a friend" Which for Inu-Yasha hearing this made him very happy. He had longed to hear that he was someone's friend; he had wanted to be someone's friend. Since it was Kagome, hearing these words meant the world to Inu-Yasha at this upsetting time. His eyes glazed as he tried to hold back his emotions; instead he just simply nodded his head. Kagome then sighed and stared at the ground " I'm terribly sorry for what happened to Kikyou.I-I feel like this is all my fault!" Kagome sobbed loudly and wiped her tears with her sleeve. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome into his arms and shuttered slightly. Kagome let go and continued to cry, each tear as painful as the one that came before it. Inu- Yasha lightly brushed away the bangs that were in Kagome's eyes and lifted her head with his hand. Kagome sniffed a bit unable to control her emotions.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down and her with sympathy and whispered, " None of this was ever your fault. I knew that at one point Kikyou was going to try to get her revenge on you, one of you was bound to die, I'm happy that it wasn't you! I'm so sorry that it had to end this way." Inu-Yasha gripped tighter onto Kagome shuttering even more. Kagome looked up as Inu-Yasha looked down, meeting each other's eyes. Kagome slightly blushed but Inu- Yasha leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome blushed more and looked back down.  
  
' What did Inu-Yasha mean by that kiss, does it really mean that he may love me.. should I tell him how I truly feel, will he reject me? Does he want nothing to do with love right now? But he kissed me on the cheek' Kagome reached up putting her hand to her cheek ' its possible, but if I don't react who knows how this may turn out' Kagome sighed as she rethought her thoughts and then looked up and Inu-Yasha again. "Inu-Yasha I-" Before Kagome could come to what she wanted to say Inu-Yasha put his finger over Kagome's lips. He looked down at her smiling.  
  
" You don't have to say a thing, your actions give you away, and Kagome. I feel the same about you" Inu-Yasha said in a calm and soft voice. Kagome looked up, her eyes slightly widened and then she hugged Inu-Yasha tighter. Inu-Yasha pulled her away gentility and then kissed her on the lips. Kagome closed her eyes blushing.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Myoga, and Kirara stood close by admiring the sight. "Awh that's so sweet, I guess things have ended well for Inu-Yasha and Kagome!" Sango smiled as she clasped her hands together admiring the sight of the two. Miroku sheepishly looked over at Sango.  
  
" Yah know Sango we could have a happy ending to you know!" Miroku grinned.  
  
Sango glared over at Miroku " Don't even go there you pervert!" Miroku slides closer to Sango and strokes her leg. Sango snared and pulled out her hiraikotsu and whacked him up side the head. Miroku laid on the ground crunched into a ball grasping his head in pain as Sango smiled with a wide grin.  
  
Shippou and Kirara took one look at each other and Shippou sighed to Kirara " Looks like Miroku never gets a happy ending." 


End file.
